1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric vehicle control device, wherein a motor and an automatic transmission are mounted in a drive system and a power transmission path to the driving wheels is provided with a frictional engagement element.
2. Prior Art Documents
In an electric vehicle in which a motor and an automatic transmission are mounted in a drive system and a power transmission path to the driving wheels is provided with a second clutch, that which switches the torque sharing rate of the second clutch during a shift transition period at the time of a gear shift start and a gear shift end is known (see, Japanese Laid Open Patent Application No. 2012-87920). The torque sharing rate is a sharing rate of transmission torque allocated to the second clutch according to the engagement